KIMONO (ShikaTema)
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: [COMPLETO] Tras una dura batalla, Shikamaru queda gravemente herido y no es capaz de reconocer a nadie; depende por completo de pequeños trucos visuales, como la vestimenta. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porqué Temari empezó a vestir un kimono negro? Porque puede que parezca una cuestión sin importancia más allá de la estética, pero ¿y si hubiera un significado más profundo?
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN COMPLETO:**

Un buen día Temari empezó a vestir un kimono negro, pero ¿por qué?

Tras una dura batalla, Shikamaru queda gravemente herido y no es capaz de reconocer los rostros de quienes le rodean; depende por completo de pequeños trucos visuales, como la vestimenta.

Finalmente, ambos se darán cuenta de que no es un mero kimono lo que le permite a Shikamaru reconocer a Temari. No cuando está tan cerca, al menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA:**

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic ShikaTema, pese a que la pareja hace mucho tiempo que me gusta, y eso ha sido gracias a BySaira, cuyo aliento y escritos me han inspirado a lanzarme a la piscina y finalmente atreverme con esta bonita pareja. ¡Gracias, nena!

Llegados a este punto, solo puedo desear que os guste (cruza los dedos).

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

.

.

El enemigo finalmente los alcanzó. Decidieron que era momento de plantarles cara. Lo ideal hubiese sido llegar hasta el Valle del Fin, donde podrían haber escondido de forma segura el rollo con información confidencial que había sido robado de Konoha días atrás y, así, luchar sin miedo a que el enemigo se hiciera con él durante la batalla. Sin embargo, aquellos shinobi del Sonido eran extremadamente veloces y no tardaron en darles alcance. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua; si pudiera elegir a sus enemigos, Sonido y Arena serían los últimos contra los que le gustaría luchar, pero en especial Sonido. Ambas aldeas compartían cierto salvajismo en la batalla, pero los del Sonido eran ratas manipuladoras que atacaban por la espalda y carecían de honor y elegancia alguno, mientras que los de la Arena, no.

Tanto los de la Hoja como los del Sonido sabían que se había terminado el juego del gato y el ratón, y detuvieron la persecución. Parados sobre gruesas ramas de árboles, los dos equipos de tres se examinaron mutuamente con detenimiento. Tres hombres completamente idénticos conformaban el equipo enemigos: la única forma de diferenciarlos era por la forma en la que tapaban el rostro. Uno, llevaba las orejas completamente cubiertas; otro, la nariz y el rostro por completo mediante una máscara; el último llevaba todo el rostro cubierto por completo a excepción de los oídos, como si fuera una máscara de esgrima. ¿Qué eran: los monos del WhatsApp?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. Tenía que dejar de salir tanto con Kankuro, empezaba a pegársele su sentido del humor absurdo.

De un momento a otro, los tres ninjas del Sonido se lanzaron sobre ellos. Si en las distancias medias y largas le habían parecido veloces, en las cortas eran extremos, pensó Shikamaru mientras esquivaba casi por milagro los ataques. Se detuvo un segundo para ser consciente de dónde estaban Ino y Chouji y casi le cuesta un kunai en el ojo. Aquellos tres no daban ningún tipo de tregua; Ino y Chouji, como él, también estaban teniendo problemas. Los del Sonido no les daban cuartel, y la formación InoShikaCho no tenía siquiera tiempo para reagruparse. Shikamaru empezó a preocuparse.

El Nara esquivaba los golpes y kunais con precisión y mucha suerte, pero pronto se puso a pensar. Le costó varios golpes poder mantener una concentración mínima que le permitiera hilar pensamientos con cierta coherencia, pero lo logró, y decidió que el miembro más débil del sonido sería, con seguridad, el que más protecciones llevara, y este era el del rostro completamente tapado, por ende.

Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, que parecieron leerle la mente, y a los pocos minutos, Chouji había mandado a volar al de los audífonos e Ino había logrado herir al de la máscara recubriendo su mano de chakra sanador, utilizando su propia mano como bisturí.

Se reagruparon y se dispusieron a luchar en equipo. Con fuerza y tenacidad, el InoShikaCho logró hacer frente a los del Sonido, como siempre, apoyándose los unos a los otros, supliendo las carencias del resto del equipo, complementándose a la perfección. Por fin, Ino logró meterse en la mente del de los audífonos, a quien manipuló para atacar por la espalda al de la máscara de medio rostro, que se desplomó completamente inconsciente y, a continuación, le obligó a quitarse aquellos cascos que protegían sus oídos justo al tiempo que Chouji resquebrajaba el suelo de un solo golpe demoledor con un puño gigantesco. La tierra partiéndose provocó el suficiente ruido como para que aquellos oídos tan sensibles que necesitaban de protección quedaran completamente adoloridos; su usuario cayó al suelo por el incipiente dolor, agarrándose la cabeza y sin apenas poder moverse. Shikamaru decidió darle el golpe de gracia. Así, solo quedaría el miembro más fuerte del equipo enemigo, que una vez desprovisto de sus compañeros y contra tres ninjas experimentados, quizás no fuera tan invencible como podría parecerlo a simple vista.

Sin embargo, algo pasó que, un momento corría hacia el ninja caído para rematarlo y, al otro, algo lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda con tal fuerza que lo lanzó varios metros en el aire. Se quedó sin respiración en los pulmones y le falló el equilibrio y, en lugar de poder encontrar alguna forma de poder retomar el control de su cuerpo y aterrizar, solo pudo sentir su cuerpo golpear con dureza sobre el recio suelo como un tambor.

—¡Shikamaru!— escuchó la voz de Ino llamarlo a gritos a lo lejos. Quiso girarse, salir corriendo en auxilio de su compañera y partirle el cráneo a quien la hubiera hecho gritar con tata congoja, pero en cuanto sus huesos temblaron bajo la sacudida de un segundo golpe, el morocho lo entendió, que Ino no gritó de miedo por ella, sino por él. ¿Cómo se vería desde los ojos ajenos?, se preguntó, mientras sentía el mundo ponerse del revés y sus pensamientos quebrarse ante una nueva sacudida, pero la oscuridad fue nublando sus ojos y pensamientos.

Chouji se interpuso, ejerciendo todo su poder, entre él y su enemigo ante la nueva embestida que este último pretendía. Shikamaru quiso gritar. Quiso levantarse de nuevo y luchar, ponerse en pie por sus queridos amigos. Quiso interponerse él entre aquél monstruo y el corazón de oro de Chouji y la candidez de Ino. Pero no pudo.

Lo último que vio fueron un par de alas que bien podrían haber sido pintadas con los azules más brillantes de la aurora boreal.

.

.

Temari sentía como si su pecho se hubiera hundido sobre las costillas, como si estuviera abollada; como si un pedazo de metal pesado y encorvado se hubiese apoyado sobre sus pulmones, aplastándolos, impidiendo que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Sentía su propia respiración errática. Exhalaba e inhalaba a pequeñas porciones, rápido y suave, siempre tratando de mantener la compostura ante los ninja que, junto a ella, esperaban a que Sakura saliese de la sala de operaciones donde Shikamaru bien podría estar batallando por su vida.

Lo había visto. Había estado cruzando el portón de Konoha cuando, de pronto, se escucharon estruendosas voces que pedían ayuda a gritos mientras corrían apresurados hacia la aldea. Y lo vio. Tanto Temari como Izumo y Kotetsu, que vigilaban la entrada de la ciudad, se quedaron de piedra al ver sobre la espalda de Chouji a un Shikamaru prácticamente destrozado que sangraba por todas partes como si fuera un muñeco roto.

Los chunnin reaccionaron con presteza, haciendo reaccionar a la rubia de ojos oceánicos. Izumo fue a avisar al Sexto de lo ocurrido. Temari y Kotetsu se encargaron de llevar al InoShikaCho al hospital. La de la Arena desplegó su abanico y, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente y casi cadavérico de Shikamaru sobre su arma predilecta con delicadeza inaudita, voló hasta el centro médico, no sin antes prometerles a Ino y Chouji que se encargaría personalmente de que fuera atendido por Sakura. Al igual que los compañeros de Shikamaru, Temari solo era capaz de confiar la vida del morocho a la Haruno. Temari había visto el milagro que logró obrar Sakura sobre Kankuro, ahuyentando las frías y huesudas manos de la Muerte de su hermano, extrayendo con firmeza y tesón aquél veneno que casi le cuesta la vida a uno de sus dos soles. Lo único que pedía Temari, lo único en lo que se permitió pensar durante las agonizantes horas que llevaba sentada en aquella horrible silla, era que por favor, por favor, solo una vez más, que Sakura Haruno fuera capaz de obrar un milagro más; solo uno más. Con eso sería feliz.

—Kakashi-sama, Iruka-sensei...— dijo la voz de Ten Ten, que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Temari levantó la mirada. Los dos adultos analizaron la estancia con detenimiento y, finalmente, se miraron entre sí. Parecía que habían llegado a una misma conclusión. Pero ¿cuál? Daba igual. A Temari no le importaba lo que aquellos dos hombres pudieran traerse entre manos. No podía pensar con claridad.

Iruka y Kakashi observaron a todos los ocupantes de la sala de espera. Todos los equipos habían acudido raudos al hospital en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido. Y, aunque los dos shinobi se sentían orgullosos de haber sido maestros de una generación de ninjas así, también comprendían que no se podía estar colapsando la sala de esperas.

—Hace un momento, Ino y Chouji han salido de Urgencias. Chouji pasará unos días en Cuidados Intensivos, pero Ino ya está de vuelta en casa... No os preocupéis, Sai la ha acompañado...— dijo guiñando un ojo el Sexto Hokage, que se ganó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de los presentes. Iruka negó divertido con la cabeza por las artimañas del albino; ni con todos los años que habían pasado ya dejaría de ser jamás un entrometido. Por otro lado, por todos era sabido que la Yamanaka y Sai andaban el uno detrás del otro desde hacía ya tiempo. Que el Hokage se dedicara a jugar a la alcahueta, por tanto, podía ser considerado una acción en pro del bien social, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no se puede tener a dos importantes efectivos andando completamente distraídos por ahí; mejor atajar y darles tiempo juntos para que de una vez por todas solucionaran esa tensión que había siempre alrededor de ellos.

—En todo caso— habló Iruka— no podéis estar todos aquí; estáis empezando a poner nerviosos a los residentes y al personal... Tantos ninjas fuertes rodeados de semejante aura de depresión... Ponéis los pelos de punta, chicos— trató de bromear un poco el castaño.— Vamos, vamos, Sakura-chan es una gran médico, y está rodeada de un equipo increíble; nadie en esa sala de operaciones permitirá que le pase nada a Shikamaru. Así que iros a casa, que aquí no podéis hacer nada. Descansad. Kakashi-sama y yo estaremos pendientes de cualquier novedad para hacérosla llegar de inmediato.

Sonrisa suave, mirada cálida, voz sosegada y palabras de comprensión. Temari reconoció a Iruka como una persona semejante a lo que había sido su madre... Sintió envidia de Naruto. Si alguien como aquel chunnin hubiera estado junto a ella y sus hermanos, estaba segura de que Gaara jamás habría estado a punto de convertirse en un monstruo. Sin embargo, era por esa persona, por Iruka, que Naruto había sido capaz de conocer el amor de un padre, como el propio rubio confesó una vez. Era por él que, según el propio Naruto, él había empezado a creer en sí mismo. A ese hombre de rostro cruzado, Temari le debía que un buen día, años atrás, un enano rubio le destrozara la carcasa a su hermano pequeño y le inyectara fe en su maltrecho corazón.

Los ocupantes de la sala se fueron dispersando, aunque no sin protestas. Estas, sin embargo, no fueran demasiado ni tampoco muy ruidosas; entendían que los mayores tenían razón. La única que se quedó fue Temari. Kakashi e Iruka la miraron con algo de pena.

—Siento que tu primer día como enlace entre Suna y Konoha haya empezado de forma tan horrible, Temari...— se disculpó el Hokage. Temari negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, nadie podía prever lo que pasaría... En cierto modo, me alegro de haber llegado justo en ese momento; al menos, he sido capaz de ayudar...— dijo con tono severo. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, estrujándolo levemente en señal de apoyo y comprensión; era Iruka, que se había arrodillado frente a ella para estar a su altura, como si fuera a hablarle a un niño.

—Has sido de ayuda...— le confirmó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y Temari sintió las cuencas de sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No lloraría. No se lo permitiría. Era una shinobi, una guerrera de la Arena. El desierto la había curtido; las desgracias, el miedo y el dolor la habían endurecido; no iba a llorar por un estúpido vago herido. Pero allí estaba, agarrándose la falda con las manos hechas puños y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—¿Se sabe algo del que le hizo... eso?— Preguntó con voz extraña. Rabia. Sí. Mejor la rabia que la tristeza o la desesperación. Con ese pensamiento en mente fue capaz de controlar las lágrimas y mirar de frente al moreno, que simplemente suspiró al ver el muro que la kunoichi de la Arena armó a su alrededor. Iruka miró hacia atrás. Kakashi le devolvió la mirada por un segundo, pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en Temari. Iruka se puso de pie nuevamente tras un segundo suspiro.

—Muerto... Envié un equipo de inspección a la zona. En efecto, Chouji e Ino lograron darle muerte. Al parecer, el tipo había perdido demasiada energía con Shikamaru. Debió pensar que Ino y Chouji no serían difíciles contrincantes sin la ayuda de Shikamaru, y centró toda su energía en él. Para cuando los otros dos se hicieron cargo de él, no tuvo nada que hacer; estaba demasiado débil...

—Pensó que, destrozando la pieza central de la formación InoShikaCho, los otros dos miembros del equipo no serían problema...— comprendió Temari. Kakashi asintió.

La rubia asintió conforme. Si ese bastardo siguiera con vida, habría tenido que ir tras él y darle caza como el animal que era. Pero eso hubiera supuesto marcharse y dejar a Shikamaru durante lo que posiblemente hubieran sido días de rastreo. Ahora podía concentrarse en el bienestar de Shikamaru.

Kankuro se había burlado de ella sin cesar en cuanto comprendió los sentimientos de su hermana; el motivo por el cual la nostalgia que le producía dejar atrás su ciudad natal no llegaba a ser dolorosa. Gaara no participó en las bobadas del mediano de los hermanos, como de costumbre; él se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja arqueada. Ambos sabían que, de un tiempo a esta parte, el corazón de su hermana se componía ya no solo de arena, sino ahora también de serpenteantes sombras. Y la habían dejado marchar. La dejaron marchar porque, en primer lugar, solo podían confiar en Temari para poder mantener relaciones exitosas con la Hoja, porque solo ella tenía un espíritu tan comprometido con la paz y los lazos entre naciones como Gaara, pero, en segundo lugar, porque sus hermanos sabían que Temari debía resolver sus propios asuntos por sí misma. Siempre había sido así. Sus hermanos sabían que, llegado el momento, Temari podría recurrir a ellos, volver, regresar... Pero Temari era en cierto modo como la arena del desierto; no podían pretender que se mantuviera quieta, en el mismo lugar, imperturbable y eterna para siempre. No, Sabaku no Temari se movía a su propio compás, y pobre de aquél que se interpusiera en su camino. Era mejor permitirle marchar, a que ella te obligara a apartarte... Y por las malas, siempre por las malas; Kankuro tenía varios chichones y un par de sartenes abolladas que verificaban su versión de los hechos.

Kakashi observó a la joven destensar levemente los hombros, aunque su postura seguía siendo recta. Entrecerró los ojos, astuto. Así que no solo el estúpido de Naruto y el cara-mármol de Sai habían descubierto el amor, ¿eh?

—Bueno, si tanto te preocupa, siempre puedes hacerle compañía en cuanto lo pasen a la habitación...

Temari, de pronto, se pudo roja como un tomate. Levantó la vista y, con gran nerviosismo y muchos sonrojos, trató de que el Hokage no interpretara sus acciones de forma correcta. Porque aquél albino podría haber dicho aquello con voz relajada y hasta condescendiente, pero la sonrisa que se dejaba ver a través de la máscara era una maliciosa, y esa mirada canturreaba desde lo alto del monumento a los Hokages «lo sé, lo sé, lo sé; lo sé y estoy taaaaan aburrido que os voy a convertir a tu secretito y a ti en mi nuevo juguetito». Iruka se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto de resignación. De verdad que...

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Kakashi-sama, es el Hokage! ¡Deje de jugar a la alcahueta y actúe como tal!

—Solo el día que dejes de lado las formalidades, Iruka-sensei — le espetó totalmente divertido. El profesor se sonrojó furiosamente y empezó a elucubrar mil excusas para seguir empleando el «-sama». Tras unos segundos, Kakashi se giró hacia Temari mientras el sensei seguía parloteando de los miles de motivos por los que no podía hacer aquello.

—Cualquiera diría que es nuevo en la aldea, ¿verdad?— le guiñó un ojo a la rubia. Acto seguido, se esfumó en una nube de humo. Iruka se percató de la huida del Hokage y gritando «¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez, no!» salió corriendo en su busca. Fue entonces que Temari recordó lo que Kankuro alguna vez le mencionó. Tras la marcha de Shizune, que había decidido seguir viajando con Tsunade, miles de asistentes habían renunciado a trabajar con Kakashi, ya que al parecer era un pervertido que andaba leyendo porno en público y elucubrando excusas, cada cual más estúpida que la anterior, para llegar tarde a los sitios o no hacer su trabajo. Eso cuando no enviaba clones en su lugar, claro. Un buen día, Iruka-sensei se quedó a ayudar y, finalmente, Kakashi encontró la horma de su zapato. Desde entonces, y si no recordaba mal, Iruka había cambiado su trabajo en la Oficina de Misiones durante las tardes por el de asistente del Hokage. Al menos, mientras se preparaba para la prueba que, si superaba, le permitiría ser el director de la Academia ninja.

Temari suspiró. Al menos, el numerito de esos dos la había relajado un poco... Aunque tendría que hacer algo con ese Hokage listillo, porque si decía algo remotamente parecido delante de Shikamaru, Temari se moría de la vergüenza.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura apareció por la puerta. Tenía la tez aún más pálida que de costumbre y unas enormes ojeras decoraban sus preciosos ojos, ahora enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el esfuerzo realizado. Su aspecto denotaba lo extenuada que debía sentirse. Temari se levantó y fue hasta ella. No pudo evitar el impulso de llevar una mano hasta la espalda baja de la otra, ofreciéndole un apoyo, y es que la pelirrosa parecía estar a punto de desmayarse allí mismo. Un par de jades la miraron con gratitud, y Temari sintió a la doctora apoyar un poco su peso en ella, pero fue a penas un segundo, porque en seguida la Haruno recuperó la compostura. Aun así, Temari no se alejó ni un paso; desconfiada de la fuerza que la otra denotaba pese a las circunstancias.

—Shikamaru está fuera de peligro... pero...

—Pero ¿qué?— preguntó preocupada la rubia, tras unos segundos de silencio. Sakura la miró dubitativamente. Se relamió los labios secos y con la voz un poco ronca por todas las horas que llevaba en silencio, trabajando de forma diligente, se dispuso a hablar.

—Si la operación ha tardado tanto, es porque hemos encontrado ciertos daños cerebrales... Fue muy duro, Temari. Los golpes del cuerpo ya eran graves, pero las contusiones en su cabeza... En todo caso, alarmarse no servirá de nada hasta que despierte. El cerebro es un órgano extraño; es muy frágil, pero al mismo tiempo muy poderoso... Puede que no haya secuelas mentales ni psicomotrices, así que no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo...

Temari se quedó fría, pero asintió. Solo quedaba eso: esperar. No rezaría. Ya lo había hecho para que Sakura pudiera obrar un último milagro para ella; sería egoísta hacerlo de nuevo y ocupar a los dioses con sus deseos personales. Ahora dependía de Shikamaru despertar y estar bien.

Sakura la acompañó hasta la habitación en la que habían instalado al heredero del clan Nara. Una vez allí, observó a Temari pararse en seco en la puerta; su espalda completamente tensa y sus facciones rígidas, pero sus hombros temblando levemente, casi de forma imperceptible. Sin atreverse a mirar mucho más, Temari se dirigió hasta uno de los pequeños pero cómodos sillones que había en la estancia y se sentó en él.

Sakura sonrió. Si solo ella tuviera a alguien que demostrara tanto afecto por ella. Sintió envidia de Shikamaru. Porque la relación que éste tenía con Temari era justo lo opuesta a la suya con Sasuke. Entre Shikamaru y Temari nunca había habido declaraciones de amor infantiles y egoístas, tampoco palabras de desprecio hirientes; nunca había habido miradas de superioridad, tampoco de sumisión. Se peleaban, se hablaban, paseaban, interactuaban... Y alguna que otra vez, si te fijabas bien, podías ver a alguno de los dos demasiado inclinado sobre el espacio personal del otro. Otras, se quedaban mirándose demasiados segundos. Sí, Sakura sintió envidia, pero entonces recordó que fue su corazón quien decidió volar por un amor no correspondido, primero frío y ahora silencioso.

Sonrió sutilmente, aunque con cariño, mientras se llevaba una mano sobre el pecho. El suyo podía ser un corazón herido y maltrecho, pero aún latía. Ya no era una niña, ya no creía en los romances perfectos ni en los príncipes azules. Su corazón tampoco retumbaba con la misma fuerza que antaño; ahora era un amor maduro, de los que aprenden a esperar y no se desbocan sobre el precipicio al más mínimo indicio de respuesta por la otra parte. Sakura sabía que nunca tendría el amor de Sasuke, solo su cariño y su lealtad, a lo sumo. Pero se conformaba con eso; ya no deseaba nada más de él; no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para exigir de él lo que veía en Temari para con Shikamaru. A pesar de todo, sabía apreciar la belleza de unos ojos cristalizados por alegría y emoción, como los que Temari solía tener cuando Shikamaru rondaba cerca; lo sabía apreciar porque ella alguna vez miró así.

.

.

Sus ojos dolían... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si sus ojos fueran lo único que le doliera, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo!, pensó Shikamaru al recuperar la conciencia.

Gruñó de forma casi salvaje al notar la tirantez y el escozor recorrerle toda la piel y, al instante, había alguien inclinado sobre su cama. Una bella joven de cabello rubio y sedoso y con los ojos más bonitos y profundos que hubiera visto jamás, le miraba con preocupación reflejada en todas y cada una de sus delicadas facciones.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No hagas esfuerzos! ¡Llevas una semana en cama, no puedes levantarte así como así...!— le dijo ella, ayudándole a acomodarse una vez más en la cama. Él la miró, extrañado. Esa voz... Y ese pelo... Y aunque no estuviera seguro porque no era la misma ropa con la que la había visto la última vez, ese estilo se parecía demasiado al de ella...

—¿Temari?— preguntó Shikamaru con voz grave y rasposa por la anestesia.

—¿Sí?

—...

—¿Shikamaru?— le llamó ella, interrogante, ante el silencio del otro. Shikamaru la volvió a observar con detenimiento. Hacía un segundo que la había visto, y sabía que, por tanto, era la misma persona. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar las facciones de esa persona que sería capaz de reconocer a kilómetros. Algo en su pecho tembló. Miedo, pensó Shikamaru. Miedo porque no era capaz de recordar ni por tres segundos consecutivos esos ojos que él pensaba sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar, en cualquier vida.

.

.

—Se llama Prosopagnosia— les dijo Sakura—. También conocida como «ceguera de rostros», es un trastorno cognitivo por el cual aquél que la sufre es incapaz de reconocer rostros familiares... Ni siquiera el suyo propio... — explicó Sakura.

Todos se habían quedado muy preocupados al enterarse de que Shikamaru no era capaz de reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, cuando le dieron un espejo. Pero Sakura llegó al rescate y calmó las aguas cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a no reconocer rostros, el Nara sí que reconocía tonos de voz, peinados y vestimentas, cosas que, según le había explicado una vez Tsunade, utilizaban los que padecían dicho trastorno como trucos para identificar a las personas que los rodeaban.

—¿No afecta a nada más?— preguntó Ino, de pie junto a Shikamaru, que aún no tenía permiso para abandonar la cama (bueno, ni permiso ni fuerzas), y prácticamente escoltada por Sai, que no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.— Quiero decir, ¿será capaz de reconocer objetos y direcciones, nombres y jutsus?

Sakura asintió.

—No tenéis que preocuparos por eso. No es una pérdida de memoria, así que no afecta a los recuerdos, si no a la capacidad del cerebro de identificar facciones. Eso sí, puede que tengas dificultades con ciertos colores o que sufras de daltonismo o tengas dificultades para diferenciar ciertas tonalidades; no te preocupes, es algo que puede ir ligado a este tipo de trastornos.— explicó la pelirrosa— Y ahora, Shikamaru debe descansar. Podéis estar aquí unos minutos, pero recordad que no puede haber tanta gente en una sola habitación, ¿vale, chicos?— les sonrió a todos. Sakura se despidió, guiñándole de forma sutil el ojo a Shikamaru y Temari mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la puerta y seguir con su ronda. El gesto pasó inadvertido para todos, excepto para Ino, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el incipiente sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su compañero de equipo y de la kunoichi de la Arena. No, si las artimañas de Kakashi al final se iban a heredar...

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Shikamaru empezó a sentirse muy cansado, seguramente a causa de los medicamentos para el dolor. Sakura había hecho un gran trabajo, debía reconocerlo, porque, gracias a Dios, Shikamaru ya no parecía una vasija quebrada, con la piel partida por varios lugares, pero el daño interno aún seguía sanando, igual que las heridas continuaban abiertas pese a las costuras médicas.

Los chicos empezaron a marcharse. Temari no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder. ¿Qué debía hacer: quedarse o marcharse? En ambos casos estaría presuponiendo la voluntad de Shikamaru sin tener en cuenta su opinión, pero, en el primero, quizás Temari se estuviera exponiendo demasiado. Shikamaru y ella tenían una relación extraña; eran cercanos y se tenían confianza, podían bromear de cualquier cosa, disfrutaban entrenando juntos, se compenetraban en la batalla, hablaban de todo y podían compartir silencios confortables y, aun así, no podían evitar sentir la piel temblar cada vez que, al pasear, sus manos se rozaban sin querer, o dedicarse sonrisas cómplices o miradas tímidas... Temari sabía que el latido de su corazón se asemejaba a un trueno cada vez que Shikamaru le dedicaba una sonrisa o la tocaba de forma casual, incluso había tenido la paranoia de que el morocho, a veces, pronunciaba su nombre de forma lenta, como saboreando cada sílaba. Temari era consciente de sus sentimientos por Shikamaru, ya era mayorcita como para andar negándose cosas a sí misma, y más aún siendo consciente de lo corta que suele ser la media de vida de los shinobi. Pero, ¿qué sentiría Shikamaru?

El Nara percibió la inquietud de aquella mujer de ropajes violetas, que ahora sabía era Temari, aunque solo por deducción. Dios, odiaba a horrores no ser capaz de reconocer a la única persona capaz de hacer que su mundo girara más deprisa de lo habitual, haciéndolo más interesante y divertido, lleno de rompecabezas que resolver. Shikamaru la llamaba «problemática», pero lo cierto era que solo utilizaba su característico «mendokusai» para referirse a Temari porque miedo le daba ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por la rubia y que ella no le devolviera su sentir; miedo le daba que Temari no fuera capaz de percibir la deliciosa lentitud con la que saboreaba cada sílaba de su nombre cuando ella hacía algo demasiado adorable y o bien no se daba cuenta o bien se negaba a admitir los hechos.

Con un suave movimiento, Temari giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No, debía ser precavida y no dejarse llevar; no podía ser tan ingenua como para llevar el corazón bajo la manga o terminaría herida. Había pasado la semana que Shikamaru estuvo inconsciente junto a él. Ino y Chouji estaban demasiado débiles como para andar haciendo guardias nocturnas, y el resto tenía misiones que atender, por lo que se dio a sí misma la tarea de perro guardián. Pero eso había sido mientras Shikamaru no era consciente de su presencia ni de su preocupada mirada constantemente centrada sobre su pálido rostro y las vendas de su cabeza.

—Quédate...— susurró aquella voz ronca desde la cama. Y Temari no necesitó nada más para detener su caminar justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró sobre sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta corredera de la habitación. De nueva cuenta, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó una vez más en aquél pequeño sillón.

Shikamaru la observó detenidamente y, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas se agolparan en las cuencas de sus ojos. Temari, preocupada, se levantó del sillón, pese a que estaba a medio metro de la cama, necesitando de cercanía, como si así pudiera tranquilizar al Nara.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa...?— preguntó un tanto alterada por verlo al borde de un leve sollozo. Shikamaru trató de alcanzar la mano de ella con la suya propia, pero las fuerzas aun le flaqueaban y su acción quedó en un mísero intento. Temari se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de él con la suya, entrelazando los dedos con delicadeza, sintiendo el áspero tacto de las vendas que envolvían las heridas falanges. Con la otra mano, acarició con ternura el rostro de Shikamaru. –No te preocupes, estoy aquí...— trató de consolarlo.

—No te reconozco...— dijo por fin el morocho con la voz rota y casi falta de oxígeno por querer aguantar el llanto. Y a Temari se le partió el alma hasta tal punto que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

—Shhh, estoy aquí...

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

NOTA FINAL:

Efectivamente, la Propopagnosia existe. No creáis que me la he sacado de la manga, ¿eh? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Dije mil veces que actualizaría estas Navidades y ¡Mentira! ¡Todo fue todo mentiraaa! ¡Mil perdones! (hace miles de reverencias)

En fin, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Muchas gracias a los que os molestasteis en contactarme para saber el estado de la historia y, sobre todo, especial mención a Karinits-san y a BySaira por su paciencia y atención.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, el capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** este último capitulo quedó demasiado largo (20 páginas), y por consejo de mi pseudobeta, finalmente he decidido partirlo en dos capítulos, por lo que KIMONO pasa de ser un two-shot a un three-shot! Espero que os guste el resultado!

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Al cabo de unas semanas, Sakura dio el visto bueno y Shikamaru, finalmente, pudo volver a casa. Definitivamente, se dijo Temari, tenía que llevar a Sakura a Suna alguna vez para que impartiera cursos sobre medicina. Hacían falta médicos así de buenos. Los tratamientos y ejercicios que la pelirrosa efectuaba sobre Shikamaru parecían milagrosos, aunque la de la Arena sabía que no eran más que el fruto de años de minucioso estudio y duro entrenamiento. Quizás debería tratar de emparejar a Sakura con Kankuro… Su hermano parecía tener cierto punto débil por la Haruno desde que ella le salvara la vida, y a Sakura parecía caerle en gracia el titiritero. Si el Hokage aceptaba llevársela a Suna, quizás pudiera urdir alguna estratagema para que la pelirrosa decidiera establecerse definitivamente en Suna. Además, si el imbécil de Sasuke no sabía lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, lo que siempre había tenido, no era problema suyo, y Temari estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse del problema del último Uchiha.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Temari apartó la vista de Sakura, que hablaba con algunas enfermeras en el otro pasillo, y miró detrás de sí, encontrando a un Shikamaru con gesto aún confuso.

-¿Temari?- le preguntó, con tono dubitativo, y Temari tuvo que reprimir una mueca de tristeza. Era cierto que los que sufrían de prosopagnosia podrían adivinar con quién hablaban por la ropa y el peinado, pero solo era eso: una adivinanza, y hasta que se acostumbrara a adivinar y no saber seguro, por mucho que esa lógica que tanto amaba Shikamaru estuviera bien fundamentada, pasaría un tiempo hasta que el Nara se encontrara lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar con cualquiera sin miedo a cometer un error. Así que Temari se limitó a sonreír. Por un momento pensó en responder afirmativamente a la triste pregunta de Shikamaru, pero lo que el otro necesitaba en esos momentos no eran palabras fácilmente engañosas o tonos de voz fingidos; Shikamaru necesitaba hechos, actos. Y por ello, la rubia decidió tomar la mano que se apoyaba delicadamente sobre su hombro, como si Shikamaru temiera haberse equivocado de persona pese a todos los indicadores que gritaban que aquella era claramente Temari. La rubia acogió con delicadeza aquella mano aún un tanto amoratada y entrelazó las puntas de sus dedos con los de Shikamaru. De pronto, los hombros de Shikamaru se relajaron, y Temari supo que había hecho bien, a pesar de que sus mejillas parecieran estar a punto de explotar y su corazón retumbara en su pecho como un tambor de guerra.

-¿Todo listo?- le preguntó ella, para disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

-Todo listo- respondió Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando levemente aquellos delicados dedos entre los suyos, bebiendo de ese hermoso sonrojo que, aunque sabía no recordaría dentro de cinco minutos, de momento le servía para seguir sonriendo.

Salieron del hospital lentamente, parando únicamente para despedirse de Sakura y agradecerle. El camino a la casa Nara fue costoso, siendo que Shikamaru estaba aún débil y adolorido pese a las tres semanas que había pasado en el hospital, recuperándose y haciendo terapia. Temari se había sentido culpable por no poder estar junto a él en esos duros momentos, pero asuntos diplomáticos de la Hoja y Suna habían requerido de su atención, y no podía simplemente ignorarlos. Por ello, la rubia quería hacer todo lo posible por él de ahora en adelante… Especialmente, después de aquél día en que su corazón casi sale disparado cual cohete espacial…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Temari acababa de volver de Suna. El viaje entre ambas aldeas solía ser de unos tres días la ida y tres días la vuelta, pero ella logró reducir el tiempo de viaje de tres a dos días. EL recuerdo de aquella fragilidad que Shikamaru le había mostrado todavía pesaba demasiado en su conciencia como para tomar una misión, cualquiera que fuera su importancia, e irse tranquilamente, incluso a pesar de saber que el Nara estaba en buenas manos. Daba igual. La forma en la que aquellas manos temblorosas se habían aferrado a ella, el modo en que Shikamaru había hundido su rostro en el valle de sus senos, como queriendo fundirse con ella mientras lloraba de frustración en silencio, desaparecer entre sus brazos, grabar en piedra el aroma de su piel… Como un niño que busca desesperadamente contacto por miedo a todo… Sí. Debía darse prisa. No podía dejarlo solo. No quería._

 _Cuando por fin logró traspasar las puertas de Konoha, fue directamente a entregar toda la documentación requerida a Kakashi (Iruka). Ambos ninjas le agradecieron su diligente trabajo y, ante la actitud de Temari, que claramente parecía tener mejores lugares en los que estar, la dejaron ir._

 _-¿Sabes, Temari? El hospital no se va a mover de donde está…_

 _Para su sorpresa, aquellas palabras provenían de Iruka-sensei, y no del Rokudaime. Miró a ambos adultos. Iruka le sonreía dulce y conciliadoramente, aunque un tanto divertido, como un padre comprensivo. Kakashi, por su parte, la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la del gato de Cheshire; una sonrisa que aumentaba paulatinamente hasta que el albino abrió levemente los labios, como si estuviese a punto de soltar alguna sandez. Ante aquella posibilidad, Temari salió de allí casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Ni de broma iba a darle la oportunidad a ese Hokage majadero de hacer de las suyas._

 _Aun así, las palabras de Iruka eran ciertas. El hospital no se iba a ir a ningún lugar, y ella estaba hecha un desastre después de una semana de misión. Así, decidió pasar rápidamente por el apartamento que había comprado para sus estancias en Konoha tras asegurar su puesto como diplomática. Al cabo de media hora ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Estaba segura de que Shikamaru no había probado comida decente en una buena temporada, así que aprovechó que pasaba por delante de ese restaurante tan querido por Naruto y compró dos boles de ramen para llevar._

 _Por fin llegó al hospital, pero al entrar en la habitación de Shikamaru, el moreno no estaba. Las enfermeras que allí se encontraban, reponiendo las sábanas y limpiando la habitación y el cuarto de baño, le dijeron que el joven Nara se encontraba en rehabilitación. Al parecer, la cara de decepción de Temari debió de ser bastante evidente, pues una de ellas tuvo misericordia y le dijo dónde debía ir, que los parientes cercanos podían estar presentes durante dichas sesiones._

 _Temari se sonrojó furiosamente. «Pariente cercano»… ¿Se refería a…? Sí, definitivamente se sonrojó, porque no hay nada que le gustaría más que el que aquella suposición fuera cierta. Pero, por el momento, se aprovecharía de la confusión de la enfermera._

 _Dejó la comida en un armario de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala en la que Shikamaru estaría realizando su rehabilitación. Tras entrar en el pasillo, se perdió un poco, pero tras mirar a través de la pequeña ventana de dos salas distintas, por fin dio con la indicada. Se quedó absorta, mirando en silencio el esfuerzo casi sobre humano que Shikamaru hacía para mantenerse en pie, sus puños blancos de la fuerza que ejercía para mantener un agarre firme en las dos barras de metal paralelas._

 _Según le había contado Sakura, las piernas de Shikamaru fueron lo más gravemente herido a nivel físico, y aunque el chakra curativo y los tratamientos médicos ninja estuvieran obrando milagros, no podían correr el riesgo de que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a la ayuda externa, porque llegaría el día en que dejaría de tratar de curarse por sí mismo. Y todos estaban de acuerdo en que Shikamaru ya era lo bastante flojo, no necesitaba más incentivos… Así que cuando Sakura logró sanar el músculo y los huesos, lo suficiente para ayudar a una recuperación más rápida, dejaron que el cuerpo de Shikamaru hiciera el resto, aunque eso supuso la pérdida de musculatura ya dañada previamente. No fue mucha, ya que Shikamaru tan solo pasó tres semanas en cama, pero sí la suficiente para necesitar la maldita rehabilitación._

 _La escena en sí era bastante dura, pero la sonrisa satisfecha de Sakura, de pie junto a las barras de las que se sostenía temblorosamente Shikamaru para avanzar, y el ceño fruncido de Shikamaru, completamente concentrado, eran más que alentadores. Temari sonrió levemente, sintiendo un calor expandirse por su pecho. Era orgullo. Shikamaru podía tener fama de vago, pero cuando se proponía algo, ponía todo su empeño, incluso aunque exteriormente mantuviera esa fachada de flojo de la vida. Temari tenía su propia teoría respecto a esa actitud: y es que Shikamaru estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser visto como el vago del pueblo, así que le daba vergüenza mostrar un lado mucho más serio o ilusionado. Era una tontería, y ciertamente no tenía con qué fundamentar sus creencias, pero Temari creía no estar desencaminada._

 _De repente, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, sorprendida y medio asustada, y Temari volvió a poner atención a lo que ocurría en el interior de aquella sala. Shikamaru se aferraba como bien podía a una de las barras de metal medio arrodillado. Al parecer, las fuerzas le habían fallado. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Temari entró rápidamente en la habitación._

 _-Temari…- se sorprendió Sakura. Shikamaru la miró entre respiraciones agitadas y párpados entrecerrados por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no terminar de caer sobre el tatami. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto, y estaba completamente empapado en sudor… Shikamaru trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero sus rodillas aún flaqueaban y sus piernas cedieron otra vez. Temari quiso acercarse y ayudarle, pasar un brazo por su espalda y darle apoyo. Sin embargo, solo pudo dar dos pasos hasta que Shikamaru prácticamente rugió, dejándola completamente paralizada._

 _-¡No!_

 _-¿Shikamaru?_

 _-…- Pero Shikamaru apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No quería que ella le viera así. Él quería…- Solo… Espera al final…- susurró. Por fin, los ónices del Nara chocaron contra los aguamarina de Temari.- Espérame- repitió, con esos diamantes negros brillando decididos, y Temari lo hizo. Se dirigió con pasos apresurados hasta el final de aquellas dos barras, y esperó con paciencia a que Shikamaru terminara de respirar profundamente y tomar fuerzas; esperó a que se pudiera en pie a duras penas y a que recorriera con pequeños y costosos pasos los pocos metros que les separaban. Tras dar el último, Shikamaru se quedó ahí, respirando agitadamente, todavía aferrándose con fuerza a esas malditas barras._

 _Temari lo observaba a apenas unos centímetros de distancia sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había sido muy valiente ella al entrar de esos modos en la sala, como si realmente tuviera derecho de estar allí, pero cuando se había parado a pensar, no había podido dar con alguna razón de peso para que, de cara a otras personas, pudiese justificar su presencia allí. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Hola, soy Temari, y estoy muerta de miedo, tengo ganas de verle, quiero mimarle hasta que se recupere, quiero hablar con él hasta que se duerma, escuchar su voz y verle dormir plácidamente a sabiendas de que está a salvo? Para eso, más valía decir que le quería, y desde luego Sabaku no Temari no era de las que hablaban tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos más profundos, al menos no de aquellos que diferían del odio y la venganza._

 _Shikamaru, como siempre, captó su nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, sonriendo porque Temari simplemente era demasiado linda a veces, incluso aunque llevara un abanico asesino a todas partes. Así que, aún cogido de las barras, apoyó su frente sobre la de Temari, que lo miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos y las mejillas empezando a tomar color. Entonces Shikamaru vertió su mirada sobre la de ella, hasta que el reflejo de unas pupilas sobre las otras dio lugar al color del océano durante una tormenta._

 _-Si me apoyo en ti, ¿me dejarás caer?- le preguntó él, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-No- respondió ella en un susurro tan bajo que Shikamaru bien podría no haberlo escuchado. Su voz se reprodujo rota, como si a Temari le costara respirar, pero su mirada era firme. Y Shikamaru sabía que, definitivamente, por algún motivo, Temari no le dejaría caer. Había pasado una semana y dos horas de rehabilitación dudando de si soltarse de las barras o no, de si podría caminar por su cuenta o no, de si podría mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de unas muletas o no, porque había visto a Rock Lee en silla de ruedas durante mucho tiempo y, aunque sus heridas no eran tan graves, el recuerdo de su compañero en ese estado le causaba pavor, porque Shikamaru no estaba tan seguro de ser capaz de soportar la invalidez. Pero ver a Temari aguardando pacientemente por él, le dio valor y se soltó de aquellas horribles barras de metal. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco, pero por suerte, Temari estaba allí mismo, y Shikamaru se sostuvo de sus brazos. Ella le sujetó los codos, como temiendo que realmente fuera a caer, acercándose inconscientemente aún más a él. Shikamaru suspiró una vez más; su sonrisa ensanchándose por segundos, aquél extraño abrazo devolviéndole las fuerzas._

 _Tras ellos, Sakura sonrió._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De aquello hacía solo una semana, y ella seguía sonrojándose pese a que, de un tiempo a esta parte, las muestras de afecto entre los dos parecían cada vez más cotidianas. Sin embargo, Temari no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que Shikamaru no era de los que jugaban con los sentimientos de la gente. Primero, porque era demasiado vago. Segundo, porque era demasiado considerado; Shikamaru, como buen estratega, era capaz de prever las consecuencias de sus actos, y jugar con los demás, pese a que podía ser divertido, no siempre salía a cuenta. En todo caso, a Temari le habían roto el corazón ya en varias ocasiones. No habían sido muchas, pero si las justas y necesarias para aprender la lección, y a Temari no le gustaba tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, acompañando a Shikamaru a su casa cogidos de la mano porque Shikamaru, pese a reconocer las calles y las tiendas, no así los rostros, y eso le causaba gran inseguridad. Además, si se separaba de Temari, había muchas posibilidades de que no la encontrara por sí solo, lo cual podía ser muy problemático. Y luego estaba eso otro…

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué te niegas a llevar muletas? Te sería mucho más fácil caminar, idiota… - le dijo Temari. Y es que tras cuatro semanas de intensa rehabilitación y tratamiento con chakra curativo, Shikamaru había evolucionado más que favorablemente, pero aún le costaba un poco caminar y se cansaba con relativa facilidad, por lo cual le era necesaria una ayuda para desplazarse.

-Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?- respondió Shikamaru, todo digno. Temari resopló, llamando la atención de su acompañante, que la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Y yo pensando que eras demasiado vago como para ser orgulloso…- soltó ella su zasca personal con una sonrisa divertida. Shikamaru la miró durante varios segundos sin decir ni pío, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

-Debes creerte muy graciosa…

-Y lo soy… Pero no se lo digas a Kankuro, haría una rabieta… Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con ambas cejas bien arqueadas. Shikamaru se quedó sin habla y casi blanco, recordando algo que preferiría no haber visto nunca. Negó aterrorizado. La rubia asintió satisfecha.- Bien, y ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo en que yo siempre tengo razón…

-Ey, ey, ey, ¿quién ha dicho que tú siempre…?- Temari paró toda acción, deteniendo su caminar, y se giró a mirarlo como una de esas muñecas de las películas de terror que Choji tanto amaba ver, pese a que después se pasara la noche pidiendo compañía para ir al baño.

-¿Acaso no es así?- inquirió la de Suna con una de esas miradas que hacían correr a las estatuas.

-Sí, señora- aceptó rápidamente Shikamaru.

-…- la mirada de Temari se intensificó, retando a Shikamaru a retractarse de esas palabras y lo que conllevaban.

-…- Shikamaru apretó los labios. Si se quedaba muy quieto, quizás el tigre que tenía frente a él lo tomara por muerto y lo pasara de largo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Temari pareció satisfecha con el respeto (terror) capaz de infundir en otros y decidió retomar la caminata.

-Así me gusta.

.

.

De algún modo que aún no había logrado entender, Temari terminó viviendo en casa de los Nara durante lo que durase la recuperación de Shikamaru. El joven Nara, acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su madre, ya ni se sorprendía de sus mañas, pero era gratamente entretenido ver a otra persona que no fuera él (y antaño su padre) apabullada por el carácter imponente y la actitud indiscutible de Nara Yoshino.

-No se hable más. Temari, tú te quedas aquí.- sentenció la matriarca. Sikamaru se acomodó en su asiento; empezaba el espectáculo.

-… ¿Eh?- Ay, si Shikamaru hubiera tenido una cámara de fotos a mano; esa cara de mono recalculando no tenía precio.

-Sí, sí. Tú misma lo has dicho, que Shikamaru necesita supervisión constante, porque es tan vago que terminará olvidándose de tomar la medicación o le dará pereza hacer los ejercicios finales de rehabilitación que Sakura-chan le ha mandado hacer en casa. Además, yo no estoy siempre en casa, tengo misiones y asuntos que atender. Tú, por otra parte, te has ofrecido a ayudar, y no tiene sentido que andes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de la aldea si de todos modos vas a pasar aquí el día entero; no tiene sentido que solo vayas a tu casa a dormir. Así que te quedarás aquí.

Yoshino se levantó de su asiento y fue a sacar el té de los fogones, más que pagada consigo misma; si jugaba bien sus cartas, el idiota vago de su hijo podría tener alguna posibilidad con esa admirable y encantadora joven. Obviamente, Yoshino se había percatado hacía tiempo de que algo pasaba entre esos dos; Ino era una gran y muy fiable fuente de cotilleos. Obviamente, también, Shikamaru y Temari estaban pasando por la fase de duda sobre los sentimientos del otro. Pero no pasaba nada, ya se encargaba mamá Yoshino de todo; como siempre.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Temari completamente confundida. Solo recordaba llegar a casa de los Nara, ser recibidos por Yoshino, y sentarse en la cocina. Una conversación agradable y muy fluida, muy mundana, empezó entonces. Pero, de algún modo, Yoshino la enredó en sus redes.

-Así es como trabaja…- susurró Shikamaru en susurros, observando cautelosamente a su madre, que les daba la espalda mientras preparaba el té en tazas.- Primero te engatusa, y después… ¡Zas! Y ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-Pero qué cosas dices…- le dijo, mirándole como si estuviera loco, pero por algún motivo, ella también hablaba en susurros.

-Créeme, mujer. Yo soy un Nara; nosotros estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de artimañas, pero los que sois de fuera del clan ni os las veis venir… Así es cómo te engañan… Para cuando te das cuentas, les debes mil favores y un hijo… La próxima vez que te vean por la calle, llevarás el símbolo Nara en la espalda…

-… ¿¡Tu madre nos quiere emparejar!?- exclamó Temari en susurros. Shikamaru, tan sonrojado como ella, la miró un tanto exasperado. De verdad que esa mujer problemática le haría decir todo.

-Temari, eres inteligente, fuerte, hermosa, tienes carácter y, pese a ello, eres capaz de ser dulce y atenta. Si a eso le sumas que ya me pateaste una vez el trasero de forma oficial y frente a todos y que, pese a ello, sigues relacionándote conmigo como si nada, eres, además, humilde. En resumen, eres la nuera ideal. Ahora bien, si además de todo eso eres capaz de relacionarte con un idiota y vago como yo a propósito, que no por error, y de forma reiterada, además, ya no eres una nuera ideal para cualquiera; eres una nuera ideal para el demonio Yoshino… ¿Lo entiendes, Temari?- le sonrió Shikamaru, que pese al sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza de decirle todo eso en voz alta, estaba muy, muy divertido ante la mezcla tan graciosa que era la cara de horror y el enorme sonrojo de Temari. Shikamaru no pudo evitar querer molestarla aún más, y se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros; para su deleite, el sonrojo de Temari aumentando a cada acercamiento- Ya no hay vuelta atrás… - le dijo para finalizar, pero tenerla tan cerca también le afectaba, y terminó diciéndolo con una voz más grave y una mirada mucho más penetrante de lo que hubiera querido. Al final, en lugar de una frase jocosa en una situación ridícula, reprodujo sentimientos reales.

-¿De qué habláis, chicos?- preguntó Yoshino, ya de vuelta con la bandeja. Temari simplemente se excusó para ir al baño; necesitaba urgentemente lavarse la cara con agua muuuuy fría o le daría fiebre. En cuanto Temari desapareció pasillo abajo, Yoshino le dio los pulgares hacia arriba a su hijo, que simplemente miró a otro lado, pateándose mentalmente por caer en su propia broma.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

.

Al cabo de unos días, a Yoshino le salió trabajo en una misión de varias semanas... sospechosamente. Así, Shikamaru y Temari quedaron solos en aquella gran casa.

-Todavía no logras recordar rostros, ¿eh?- le preguntó un tanto desanimada Temari al entrar un buen día en la cocina y sobresaltar a Shikamaru, que con el cambio de sus ropajes habituales a unos más cómodos para estar en la casa, no la reconoció. Shikamaru suspiró, abatido.

-No... Sakura dice que debo darle tiempo, que no hay tratamiento o medicamentos para la prosopagnosia y que, si no es crónica, es cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Y si es crónica?- le preguntó Temari, pese a que no era una pregunta que le gustara haber hecho. Shikamaru miró sus manos, posadas sobre la mesa del kotetsu como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Una sonrisa irónica empezó a dibujarse sobre sus labios.

-Bueno... En ese caso, mejor sería entonces que me fuera acostumbrando...

Por el tono empleado, se notaba que Shikamaru trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero esas manos en puños hablaban de una historia bien distinta. Y Temari lo entendía. Eran shinobis, y pese a que la vista era el sentido más fácil de engañar, sobre todo si se interponían genjutsus, no dejaba de ser más que necesario en su profesión, en especial para reconocer a compañeros y enemigos, rostros vitales en misiones. Ahora, Shikamaru sentía que su valía como ninja había disminuido; que ya no era tan útil y que, tarde o temprano, sería una carga y pondría en peligro la misión o incluso a sus compañeros.

Temari, sentada junto a él, puso su mano sobre las de Shikamaru, tratando de infundirle valor. Shikamaru borró todo rastro de aquella sonrisa irónica, y se quedó serio, simplemente mirándola a ella. Temari se limitó a devolverle la mirada, limpia y cristalina. Y de pronto, Shikamaru encontró la primera cosa buena sobre la maldita prosopagnosia: cierto, era una jodienda no recordar el rostro de su persona amada, pero debido a no ser capaz de recordarla ni de reconocerla, tenía la oportunidad de revivir cada vez esa sensación, como si una bala de cañón golpeara su pecho y su cuerpo quedara vibrando de excitación por el impacto; una sensación tan intoxicante que era casi como una droga, un subidón de adrenalina; y todo ello por el mero hecho de reflejarse en aquellas lagunas.

Temari acarició inconscientemente los nudillos de Shikamaru con su pulgar, y Shikamaru simplemente ya no pudo más. Por primera vez, realmente dejó de pensar. Toda su vida, su cerebro había estado ocupado con miles de pensamientos; una de las pegas de ser un genio, al fin y al cabo. Pero entonces sus párpados se cerraron y sus labios rozaron tentativamente los de Temari. Fue una mera caricia, un leve contacto que perduró apenas unos segundos, algo superficial que, sin embargo, demostraba algo tan profundo.

Cuando Shikamaru abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró con la mirada clara de Temari, emocionada. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sendos minutos, Shikamaru apoyando su peso en el hombro de Temari, aprovechando su altura para cernirse sobre ella como si fuera la noche sobre el día.

Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, giró la mano que había bajo la de Temari, y acunó la suave palma en la suya. Sonrió levemente.

-Te advertí que ya no habría vuelta atrás...- le recordó él con voz grave que hizo cosas maravillosas en el estómago de Temari. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, sonrojándose un poco más.

-Y aun así, decidí quedarme, ¿no?- respondió ella, con mirada desafiante.

Shikamaru sintió una oleada de ternura recorrer su cuerpo entero y erizarle el vello de la nuca. Sonrió una vez más.

-Esta mujer problemática...- murmuró él con aquella sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios, inclinándose y colocando su cabeza sobre la de Temari, que hizo un pequeño mohín avergonzado. Ni de broma admitiría en voz alta que disfrutaba de la sensación que le provocaba tener aquél cuerpo masculino prácticamente echado sobre el suyo e irradiando calor hasta el punto de que Temari se sintiera derretir.

.

.

Temari quería ayudar a Shikamaru; quería hacer algo que fuera más allá de ayudarle con los ejercicios o a entrenar distintos tipos de destrezas ninja que pudiesen suplir esa falta de reconocimiento facial. No, quería hacer algo mucho más personal, algo como... como un regalo. Había algo que ya había pasado en varias ocasiones y que tendía a dejar a Shikamaru de mal humor unas cuantas horas. Y es que Shikamaru, desde que sufría de prosopagnosia, estaba constantemente en alerta; era realmente difícil verlo relajado, habitualmente solo cuando Temari estaba, no solo a su alrededor, sino bastante cerca de él, algo que Temari disfrutaba como un placer culposo. En todo caso, el hecho es que, como es comprensible, Temari no siempre vestía las misma ropa, y especialmente por las mañanas, cuando ambos se encontraban en la cocina por primera vez en todo el día y Shikamaru no reconocía su ropa ni su peinado (porque ese pelo tenía vida propia y definitivamente no amanecía de la misma forma en la que se iba a dormir), los hombros del morocho se ponían automáticamente tensos. Por lógica, Shikamaru sabía que debía ser Temari, pero la prosopagnosia le hacía sentir una fragilidad que hasta ese momento no había sentido, y era el hecho de no sentirse cómodo ni alrededor de sus seres queridos; no al menos hasta que hablaban y podía reconocer sus voces y su forma de hablar, porque hasta ese preciso instante, una parte realmente paranoica susurraba en su oído una molesta pregunta: pero ¿y si no es quien tú crees? Era una pregunta que, definitivamente, le desestabilizaba.

Temari, en los últimos días, y especialmente después de aquél beso que la tuvo volando varios días sin tocar tierra, trataba de relajar esa tensión dándole los buenos días, como de costumbre. Después, le daba unos minutos a Shikamaru hasta que se recompusiera, que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden y relajara la percha de su espalda. Solo entonces, Temari se acercaba y, bajo la excusa de darle su taza de café, le acariciaba suavemente la punta de los dedos, algo que le indicara a Shikamaru que, en efecto, era la misma persona con la que compartía esa complicidad, un simple acto que parecía poder callar del todo esa estúpida voz paranoica. Y aunque eso alimentaba el ego de Temari, no ayudaba a Shikamaru tanto como quisiera.

Sakura había dicho que los que sufrían prosopagnosia empleaban trucos como la vestimenta... Se recordó a sí misma por enésima vez. Si bien era cierto que había estado buscando cosas más originales que fuesen capaces de tranquilizar esa parte tan paranoica que Shikamaru recientemente había descubierto, quizás no debiese tratar de ser tan creativa... Eso fue lo que pensó cuando pasó justo por delante de una tienda tradicional de ropa que tenía a la vista preciosos kimonos.

Con una sonrisa determinada e su rostro, entró pasos decididos en ella.

.

.

Más tarde aquél mismo día, a Shikamaru casi le da un infarto al entrar en casa y ver subir una figura desconocida escaleras arriba. Automáticamente, se pudo en guardia y la siguió. Fuera quien fuese, lamentaría haber entrado en una casa que no era la suya. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquella figura enfundada en un kimono negro que le daba la espalda, completamente ajena a la presencia del Nara, el morocho se lanzó sobre ella, retorciéndole los brazos en la espalda y empotrándola contra la pared de un golpe seco.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- le preguntó con una voz que bien podría haber congelado el infierno.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Soy yo, maldito bebé llorón!- exclamó la figura desconocida.

-¿Temari?

-¿¡Quién más, pedazo de idiota!?- le recriminó ella, bastante enfadada. Shikamaru la soltó al instante, disculpándose mil y una veces, tomándole de las muñecas y revisando que no le hubiera hecho daño, aunque las marcas de dedos en aquella piel blanquecina no tardaría en amoratarse. Se sintió miserable.

-Lo siento, Shikamaru... No estoy enfadada, de verdad. Es natural tu reacción...

-No, yo... ¡Mierda! ¡Odio esto!- gritó Shikamaru por primera vez desde que Temari lo conocía, su voz llena de rencor y casi rota; su rostro compungido y sus ojos nublados de depresión.- Odio ser un inútil, no reconocer a mis propios vecinos, ¡a mi propia madre!, odio no ser capaz de recordar el rostro de Asuma-sensei o de mi propio padre, odio no ser capaz de reconocer el rostro de la persona a la que amo, y para colmo, herirla por ello...

-Shika... No duele, de verdad...- trató ella de consolarlo, y Shikamaru quiso morirse allí mismo.

-Temari, ¿yo me confieso al fin y tú tratas de consolarme? ¿Eres consciente de que de estar aquí Ino, hubiera hecho una fiesta?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora.- justificó ella completamente seria, como si acabara de entrar en modo misión. Shikamaru la miró como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas más.

-Mira- continuó ella, señalándole la serie de kimonos y obis que se encontraban perfectamente colocados sobre distintas perchas tradicionales.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Sakura dijo que los trucos más simples son los que mejor funcionan para el reconocimiento de aquellos que te rodean de forma habitual, y la ropa es uno de ellos. Estuve hablando con las chicas y, al parecer, los kimonos no son muy habituales en Konoha, a menos que se trate de ocasiones muy especiales, mucho menos, kimonos de color negro, como los que yo tenía pensados.

-Kimonos negros...- repitió Shikamaru, totalmente ido. Temari asintió feliz, como un niño satisfecho de su propia idea.

-Ya que me iba a comprar kimonos para llevarlos de forma habitual, qué menos que fueran aptos para la vida ninja: corte sencillo, color sobrio para no destacar y ser un blanco fácil y cómodo para poder batallar sin problema. El obi rojo será el distintivo que te dé la pista de que soy yo realmente, y no cualquier otra mujer rubia con un kimono negro porque acaba de enviudar y pasa justo por delante de tu puerta. No queremos que vayas aterrorizando y acosando desconocidas por ahí, ¿cierto? Y por si eso no fuera suficiente...- a Shikamaru no le dio tiempo ni de responder, por lo que cerró la boca tan rápido como la abrió para protestar- El lazo que ata cada obi posee un trenzado distinto, que cambiará según el día de la semana. Ya sabes, algo lo suficientemente sutil como para que un posible enemigo no caiga en ello, en caso de que quisieran suplantar mi identidad para poder llegar hasta ti, pero que tu puedas verificar con relativa facilidad en caso de que Koichi decida susurrarte guarradas en el oído...

-¿Koichi?

-Tu parte paranoica. Dado que vamos a convivir con ella mucho tiempo, he decidido ponerle nombre; no queremos que se sienta desplazada, ¿verdad?

-Ahora te estás burlando de mí.- le recriminó Shikamaru.

-Solo un poco- respondió ella, tratando en vano de evitar esa sonrisa que empezaba a nacerle.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y se desplomó sobre la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, al seguir aquella figura que no había reconocido como la de Temari, había terminado entrando en el dormitorio de invitados que la rubia ocupaba desde que Yoshino había decidido que Temari viviría con ellos.

-Temari...

-¿Sí?

Shikamaru la miró de arriba abajo, deleitándose en la maravillosa figura curvilínea que aquél opaco kimono dejaba ver. Mierda... Shikamaru quiso mesarse el cabello.

-¿Eres consciente de que, al hacer tanto por mí, una serie de detalles tan bien pensados y calculados al milímetro, prácticamente te me estás declarando?

-...

-...

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Temari, de pronto muy acalorado y completamente roja. Shikamaru se puso en pie y se acercó a ella en dos largas zancadas. Temari fue retrocediendo.- Yo... N-no...

-¿No?- repitió Shikamaru fingiendo tono y rostro compungidos.

-¡No! Es decir... ¡Sí!

-Ah, así que sí...- sonrió Shikamaru con sonrisa depredadora; sobre todo cuando Temari ya no pudo retroceder más por chocar su espalda contra la pared, dejándola completamente a merced de sus avances.

-Y-yo...- el nerviosismo de Temari iba en aumento, pero cuando Shikamaru finalmente llegó hasta ella y la aprisionó contra la pared, apoyando sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, u pecho simplemente pareció estallar.

-¿Túuuu?

Por Dios, era demasiado irritante esa sonrisa de sabelotodo; quería golpearlo en la cara con una cacerola.

-Se está rifando una paliza y tú tienes todas las papeletas, Nara.

-Eso sería mucho más creíble si no estuvieras tan roja como un tomate.

-Nara...- gruñó ella, advirtiéndole del peligro inminente que corría su vida, pero Shikamaru simplemente siguió tentando la suerte.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de los kimonos?- preguntó él, con un nuevo brillo en la mirada que dejó a Temari tiritando.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó atragantándose con su propia lengua. Shikamaru quiso dar gracias a todos los dioses de que en la Arena no fuesen comunes los kimonos y, por lo tanto, sus habitantes no fueran conscientes del componente erótico, porque simplemente era demasiado raro ver a Temari completamente perdida en la oscuridad y demasiado bueno como para ser cierto el tenerla en esa situación.

-Que se quitan con muchísima facilidad...- susurró con los labios pegados a su oreja. Temar no tuvo tiempo de siquiera decir palabra. En apenas microsegundos, Shikamaru la aplastó contra la pared con todo su cuerpo, pegándose a ella deliciosamente, atrapando los labios de ella en un beso abrasador que quemó todo rastro de vida neuronal del cerebro de Temari.

Shikamaru mordisqueó aquellos labios que lo volvían loco hasta que Temari, en un leve quejido, los entreabrió. El morocho le lamió los labios, casi pidiéndole perdón, y ella gimió quedito, buscando en seguida los labios del otro. Un nuevo beso inició, y la temperatura fue poco a poco subiendo hasta que solo los besos no bastaban.

Shikamaru descendió por sus enrojecidas mejillas hasta llegar al cuello, que lamió y mordisqueó a placer, causando escalofríos en la rubia, que poco y nada pudo hacer para no aferrarse al joven Nara, temiendo caerse debido a sus temblorosas rodillas.

-Shikamaru...- ronroneó Temari en su oído sin aliento, y cierta parte de la anatomía masculina se hinchó con demasiado interés. Shikamaru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Temari, inhalando con fuerza el dulce aroma de su piel, buscando poder parar. Buscó la mirada de Temari, buscando algo que indicara que ella no quería aquello, pero sus ojos estaban tan encendidos como los de él. Pero su autocontrol se fue por la borda cuando Temari le besó de nuevo, empujándole hacia atrás sin separarse de sus labios, hasta que Shikamaru cayó tumbado sobre la cama y ella le siguió, continuando el beso tumbada sobre él.

Shikamaru gimió, abrumado por las sensaciones, por el calor de su cuerpo, por el aroma de su piel, por la sedosidad de esos cabellos bañados por el sol que de un tiempo a esta parte habían caído desechos de sus habituales coletas... Y aquellos gemidos, aquella voz tan sensual que gemía ante cada caricia, mordida y beso... Simplemente era demasiado.

Shikamaru llevó sus manos al obi y lo aflojó, disfrutando del suave sonido de la ropa cediendo ante la gravedad que vaticinaba una visión más que deseable. En cuanto separó su boca de la de Temari y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, se topó con una de las vistas más eróticas que había visto jamás. Desde arriba, Temari le miraba con deseo pintado en sus ojos, labios completamente hinchados y rojizos, entreabiertos y jadeantes, con el pelo alborotado, y el kimono escurriéndose por uno de sus delgados hombros, dejando ver un generoso pecho de piel tan suave como blanca, como si esperara a ser marcado.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿recuerdas?- le susurró Temari, acercándose a él nuevamente con una sonrisa ladina. Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa mujer problemática...

Shikamaru la tomó de las caderas con fuerza contenida, apretándola en su regazo, sintiendo la humedad de su sexo contra la dura hinchazón escondida en sus pantalones, y gruñendo por la deliciosa fricción, mordió el valle de aquellos maravillosos senos, deseando quedarse allí para siempre. Temari, aún sobre él, arqueó la espalda, el placer recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Pasarían horas hasta que, finalmente, ambos cayeran rendidos sobre las sábanas de aquella cama, completamente exhaustos.

Cuando Shikamaru recuperó el aliento, buscó la mirada de Temari, pero la de la Arena había caído completamente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Shikamaru sonrió con ternura. Con cuidado, la acercó contra sí, apoyándola sobre su pecho, y los arropó a ambos. Fue un sueño hecho realidad dormirse con el corazón de Temari latiendo contra su piel, su respiración pausada contra su cuello. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un cardenal en el hombro de Temari. Recordaba habérselo hecho entre eso y aquello, llevado por la pasión del momento. Sonrió para sí, pero sintiéndose un poco culpable, trató de compensarlo besando la zona afectada con amor.

.

.

Shikamaru despertó con lentitud, un leve cosquilleo muy agradable siendo el culpable de ello. Cuando la neblina del sueño por fin se apartó de su mirada, entendió que era Temari, que acariciaba delicadamente sus costillas con la punta de los dedos. Él, como agradeciéndole el gesto, decidió dibujar lentamente círculos sobre la espalda de ella, dejándole saber que estaba despierto.

Al cabo de unos minutos en aquella cómoda posición, Temari escaló por su pecho hasta alcanzar con sus labios los de su amante, volviendo a dar vida a los restos del incendio que habían logrado apagar finalmente la noche anterior. Shikamaru se enderezó, y como una gran ave maestra cerniéndose sobre su presa, la cubrió con su cuerpo. Temari llevó sus manos a la espalda de Shikamaru, recreándose en la sensación de la musculatura de aquella ancha espalda flexionándose deliciosamente bajo las yemas de sus dedos ante cada movimiento de brazos.

Y volvieron a empezar, a hacer el amor, despacio, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, besándose con pasión y ternura, acariciándose entre ellos de tal manera que la piel se llenara de caminos trazados con los dedos pero todavía por redescubrir con los labios, dejando que las sábanas de algodón se impregnaran de un aroma que recordara que allí habían estado los dos; no el uno sin el otro, no a solas, no con otras personas, sino ambos en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo; juntos.

Más tarde le diría a Temari que la idea de los kimonos, pese a gustarle (y mucho), noo era necesaria. Shikamaru había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior deambulando por el barrio, fijándose realmente en esas calles a las que nunca les prestaba la debida atención porque siempre había gente más o menos habitual que le daba la pista necesaria, aunque fuera inconscientemente, para decidir si iba por buen camino o no; al fin y al cabo, Konoha era una ciudad antigua y, por ende, gran parte de su estructura eran callejuelas laberínticas. Durante aquella caminata, de pronto, recordó algo que siempre, hiciera lo que hiciese, llevara lo que llevara, le gritaba a mil decibelios que la persona frente a él era Temari, por mucho que Koichi hiciera su fastidiosa pregunta. Su mirada. No sus ojos, esos, como el resto de su rostro, los redescubría cada vez que la miraba, lo cual, como ya había descubierto, tenía su parte buena y su parte mala.

No. Se trataba de su mirada, la forma en la que aquellos dos lagos de agua cristalina se vertían sobre su figura, suavizando la inteligente y analítica mirada en algo entrañable, como si mirara algo que le constriñera el corazón. Una mirada que a Shikamaru le hacía querer besarla y abrazarla y declararse mil veces, cada cual más ridícula y pomposa a la anterior. Y era algo inconfundible, porque solo ella le miraba así.

Shikamaru no estaba seguro de si la maldita prosopagnosia le acompañaría hasta su último día, pero al menos había logrado dar con el modo de convivir con ella. Al menos por el momento. Otro gallo muy distinto y mucho más chillón cantaría cuando, años más tarde, Temari diese a luz a un precioso niño al que bautizarían como Shikadai. Sí, un gallo muy, pero muy chillón y aún más cabreado cantaría cuando Shikamaru llevara a casa a un niño que no era suyo porque lo había confundido al recogerlo en la guardería.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **NOTA FINAL:**

Bien, y aquí finaliza esta historia que me ha dejado adentrarme por completo en el ShikaTema y explorar estos dos personajes que, aunque ya me gustaban, no amaba tanto como ahora.

Fue la maravillosa BySaira la que me animó, incluso inconscientemente, a buscar refugio en esta pareja tras unos días un tanto duros, y las pocas personas del fandom con las que he entrado en contacto son una maravilla realmente. La comunidad Kakairu siempre será mi mamá, pero creo que en el Shikatema he encontrado a mi papá, una especie de segundo hogar en el que también refugiarme.

¿Lo que puede devenir de una simple historia, cierto?

Bueno, y hasta aquí mi palabrería. Simplemente agradecer a todas esas personitas que han seguido esta pequeña aventura conmigo. Un abrazo, y ¡espero sigamos leyéndonos pronto!

Valeria Penhallow


	4. EXTRA

**NOTA:**

Muchos y muchas me preguntasteis el motivo concreto de esa elección por parte de Temari del kimono (y creo que también del color negro), así que escribí este EXTRA para cerrar con broche de oro mi primera aportación al clan Shikatema jeje. Mencionar que hace tiempo esta última parte está disponible en Wattpad, pero no pude publicarla aquí porque la página me dio algunos problemas. En todo caso, aquí está!

En cuanto a vuestros comentarios, realmente me hacen muy feliz! Nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a tener tan buena bienvenida y mucho menos que la fuera a leer tanta gente; muchísimo menos que fuera a tener tantos comentarios, y es que, aunque pueda parecer una cosa frívola, los fanfickers solo vivimos por eso: vuestras reacciones. Sin ellas, nos sentimos vacíos, y por ello nos resultan tan enriquecedores y necesarios vuestros comentarios. A todos los que me habéis dado ánimos, los que me habéis hecho sentir como en casa y los que os habéis roto la cabeza en los comentarios tratando de descifrar lo que pasaría a continuación: muchísimas gracias. Os aseguro que faltan en mi vocabulario palabras para expresar mi gratitud, así que, a falta de originalidad, simplifico mi mensaje a su esencia: gracias.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

.

―¿Por qué un kimono negro, de entre todas las cosas?― preguntó Shikamaru un buen día, sobresaltando a Temari, que había decidido matar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro, pensando que estaba a solas en la casa. Al girarse, Temari se encontró a Shikamaru apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

―Ya te conté el por qué... Simplemente es práctico― respondió ella. Shikamaru la analizó con la mirada.

―No... Es algo más...

―Pero ¿qué tonterías andas pensando ahora, Bakamaru?

―A mi no me engañas; alguien que se molestó en buscar siete cordeles distintos para un mero obi, siendo tan concienzuda sobre su diseño y textura, no puede ser tan despreocupada con el resto del conjunto... No, aquí hay algo más que no me estás contando... ¿Y bien?

Temari lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Pedazo de mocoso... Siempre tenía que andar metiendo las narices en todo...

―... Lo escogí negro porque así ya voy vestida para el funeral de mis enemigos― dijo Temari sin siquiera parpadear, al cabo de unos segundos. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando, analizando a su pareja en silencio. Al cabo de un minuto contraatacó.

―Conociéndote, no me extrañaría que ese fuera el motivo... Pero teniendo en cuenta que todo esto lo estás haciendo por mí... No. Es otra cosa.

―Me estás empezando a hartar...

―Y aun así todavía no me has amenazado con el abanico; de verdad me amas― sonrió socarrón.

―... La rifa de la samanta de palos todavía sigue en pie, ¿sabes?

―Joder con la puta rifa; dura ya una semana...― resopló el Nara.

―¡Y más que va a durar si sigues empleando ese lenguaje en esta casa!― gritó Temari lanzándole una chancleta de Dios sabe dónde y dándole en toda la cara. Al parecer, Yoshino y Temari ya habían empezado a intercambiar formas de castigo ejemplificador; Asuma y Shikaku le habían pasado a Shikamaru algo más que el gusto por el tabaco y el shogi, y parecía que ambas mujeres creían poder corregirlo con un poco de mano dura (y chanclas).

Esa misma noche, antes de irse a dormir, Temari decidió tomar un baño. Al salir, se dirigió a su habitación, pero una figura sentada en el porche llamó su atención. Yoshino se había ido a dormir antes que ella, así que solo podía ser su hijo. Al acercarse comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba de Shikamaru.

Aprovechando que el morocho parecía no haber advertido su presencia, la de la Arena admiró embelesada su perfil bañado en la luz de luna. Realmente, Shikamaru era atractivo, con aquellas pestañas cortas pero espesas que perfilaban perfectamente sus ojos rasgados, capaces de perforar su corazón, la nariz recta, los pómulos altos y esos labios gruesos y pálidos que la habían besado hasta hacerla desfallecer... Aunque ese ceño fruncido no solía ser un buen indicador. Bueno, estaba bien si Shikamaru sabía el porqué del kimono, si así le distraía de lo que fuera que no le dejase dormir.

Temari avanzó los pasos que le separaban del Nara, quien, al percatarse de su presencia, solo sonrió levemente, destensando al momento las facciones de su rostro. Temari se sentó junto a él en el porche, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Escogí el kimono de entre todas las prendas porque, en efecto, es una prenda poco usual en la vida cotidiana; al menos, hoy en día... Así que llama la atención, y más aún si es negro, cierto... Pero como tú bien has señalado, esa solo es una parte de la verdad...― Empezó a hablar Temari con los ojos cerrados y el rostro prácticamente hundido en la suave camiseta de algodón que llevaba Shikamaru. Ah... realmente olía bien, y también era muy cálido... Shikamaru simplemente miraba al cielo estrellado, disfrutando de la quietud de la noche y de la preciosa persona que lo acompañaba, prácticamente arropándolo con su dulce aroma. No dijo nada, simplemente dejó que Temari siguiera hablando, arrullándolo con su voz como si fuera una nana.

―El kimono es por lo que me dijiste una vez... Después del funeral de Asuma-san, vine a visitarte. Justo acababa de irse Kurenai-san, y tú de pronto sentiste la necesidad de hablar sobre ellos, porque realmente amabas y admirabas a tu maestro y Kurenai era lo que, a su vez, más amaba Asuma-san. Me contaste que una vez, cuando recién entraste a formar parte del equipo Asuma, fuisteis a celebrar juntos el Festival de Sakura para, según tu maestro, fortalecer vínculos como equipo. Mientras avanzabais entre la multitud, de pronto, Asuma se paró en seco, su mirada fija sobre una preciosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros que contrastaban a la perfección con su exótica mirada carmesí... Era Kurenai-san, aunque tú en ese momento no la conocías. Cuando le preguntaste a Asuma-san, él te dijo que no había nada más bello que la silueta que tan delicadamente dibuja la figura femenina a través del kimono... Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando tú muy bien apuntaste que había allí muchas más mujeres vestidas con kimono, además de Kurenai-san― recordó Temari, divertida.― Así que cuando buscaba alguna prenda, no pude evitar recordar que tú mismo dijiste que, desde aquél día, el kimono siempre te pareció una prenda muy significativa y llamativa, y por eso me decidí por uno...

Shikamaru no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empañaron su visión ante aquél dulce recuerdo, pero la calidez que se expandió desde su pecho debido a las acciones de Temari, que parecían envueltas de amor y comprensión, aplacaron el dolor.

―¿Y el negro?― preguntó él, con un hilo de voz rota. Temari sonrió con cariño, acurrucándose aún más cerca de Shikamaru. El morocho levantó un brazo y la rodeó con él.

―Porque es el color que representa a Genbu.― dijo ella, y él prácticamente se ahogó. Aquello había roto completamente el ambiente, pensó mientras trataba de no reírse demasiado alto por las horas que eran.

―No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, sí tenía que escoger un color, ¿por qué no hacerlo según el color representativo del Dios de la guerra?

―Así que el negro por un Dios tortuga...

―Sí― reconoció ella, sin siquiera sentirse avergonzada por el ataque de risa de Shikamaru.

―¿Sabías que también se le representa con la boca cerrada porque se dice que su aliento era mortal?― comentó Shikamaru.

―¿Me estás diciendo que tengo mal aliento, Bakamaru?― preguntó ella, mirándole con ojos asesinos. Pero Shikamaru simplemente se estaba riendo demasiado a gusto como para prestarle atención a su enfado. Temari suspiró. Bueno, si así dejaba de pensar en lo que fuera que le hubiera estado preocupando (posiblemente la maldita ceguera de rostros)... Temari le dejaría vivir... Aunque mejor que no se acostumbrara, porque a la próxima le afeitaría la cabeza mientras dormía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **(ahora sí que sí)**


End file.
